pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Guide:Nicholas the Traveler Farming/June 2009
Week of June 29th (1 Stone Carving per gift) *'Right path' ** Enter Arborstone via Altrumm Ruins. Head right so that you're going straight north past the building. Kill any groups along the way that get aggroed. ** When you get to the courtyard bit with Dredge groups, stick to the hard right to avoid aggroing the middle group (waste of time having to kill this group). Keep going round the outer edge and West across the bridge for the first group of Stone Guardians just before the boss. Kill these and move up to the boss, then kill the second group. ** After all foes are killed, turn around and head back the way you came until you get to near the start again. This time, go up the ramp to the left and follow the route through to reach the other 3 bosses. Two of the bosses will spawn a Guardian group when approached, but it is nearly impossible to aggro two bosses at once. *'Left path' **Enter Arborstone via Altrumm Ruins. **Go left and countinue clockwise killing all 4 bosses. **After killing the final boss (Warrior), 5-6 guys spawn. Kill them and then work your way back to where the other 3 bosses were. You'll find 5-6 guys have spawned at each boss point. Week of June 22nd (5 Roll of Parchment per gift) * Parchment will likely be sold out at the Rare Materials merchant, so the simplest way to get parchment is to buy/gather 125 Wood Planks and have them crafted at an Artisan. Or if you've played enough PvE that you're looking at this site, you probably have a stack sitting in storage. Week of June 15th (1 Sapphire Djinn Essence per gift) * A standard 600 setup or Perma Sliver Assassin can farm the eastern portion of The Mirror of Lyss effectively by leaving from Dzagonur Bastion in the north east of the zone. There are 3-6 Sapphire Djinns to kill each run. * A similar setup works well in The Hidden City of Ahdashim. * Alkali Pan outside Bone Palace. Go out in HM alone, grab wurm, turn north kill two djinn. Resign and repeat. Week of June 8th (2 Margonite Masks) Nicholas is located in the Poisoned Outcrops. *Note that if you have the quest The Hallowed Point active, Nicholas will not appear. * The SF/Commando Sliver variant works well for mitigating PBAoE damage. * Battle of Turai's Procession quest farming - build * Nundu Bay Mission WITHOUT speaking to Elder Jonah has about 100 Margonites in groups of 5-7 * The SS/LB farm (double points this week-end) is a good place to get Masks, too. Week of June 1st (2 Dessicated Hydra Claws) Nicholas the Traveler is located in The Scar * Almost any Farming build will do (55hp, 130hp, 600/smite, dolyak). ** Anti-Knock Down skills like Balanced Stance or I Am Unstoppable!" are recommended as the Hydra's have Meteor. * Inferno hits through Shadow Form. It is recommend to use extra support like Build:Team - SF/Commando. Category:Build Guide Related